Everything Has Changed
by Forever Endgame
Summary: Rachel and Finn were normal. The Doctor and Rose, not so much. When a demonic force brings them together, they quickly realize that you can't trust everyone, and sometimes you have to trust the people you don't want to. Rated M. TenRose and Finchel.


_**Hello! My friend, Ally, and I have decided to do a Glee and Doctor Who crossover. It will be weird. Please enjoy!**_

_**-Reese**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Rose Tyler ran into something.

No, scratch that. Rose Tyler ran into _someone_.

It wasn't really her fault, if you think about it; the girl was randomly standing in the middle of a deserted hallway, directly in the path of another girl who was running for her life. They both fell to the ground and winced in pain when their heads collided with the cold tile of the floor, but Rose didn't have time for that. She quickly got up and took the other girls hand, yanking her with her as she resumed dashing down the hallway.

"What the hell?" she spat, her legs wobbling and trying to keep up with Rose. "Who are you?" Rose looked over and pulled the brunette with her into a deserted classroom, closing the door and leaning her back against it, breathing heavily.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler. Sorry about the collision, but I was kind of saving your life. And you are?" Rose snapped, and looked over the other girl. She was shorter than Rose, but not by much; an inch and a half, tops. Her hair was dark and to her waist, and she was wearing some ridiculous outfit with animal prints on it.

"Rachel, but how was pushing me into the chemistry room saving my life?" The girl, now with a name, looked around the room.

"Oh, this is a high school," Rose murmured, more to herself than to Rachel. But Rachel heard, quite clearly.

"Yes, this is a high school, and I was in the middle of something before you very rudely kidnapped me!" Rose scoffed.

"Kidnapped you? That was saving your life!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What were you saving me from?" Rose slid down the door, running a hand through her hair.

"Wish I could tell you," she muttered. Rachel walked over to where Rose was and sat next to her.

"Why can't you?" she asked.

"Because I don't know. The Doctor just told me to run, something about... bad things? I dunno."

"The Doctor? Who's that?" Rachel asked. Oh, so mysterious English girl had a partner.

"My friend. He told me to get out of here, but I can't leave him, now can I?"

"You sure looked like you were trying to get out when you ran into me." Rose laughed.

"No, just trying to find a hiding spot. Like this one," Rose gestured to the room around her.

"Well, maybe you should listen to this Doctor. He's a doctor, and they usually know what their talking about," Rachel said, her voice lightening a bit. This Rose girl, although bizarre, wasn't as rude now as she was at first. She laughed again.

"No, I don't really listen to him much. It's kind of our thing, y'know? He tells me to do something, I ignore him, and half of the time I end up saving people. The other half... well, it can get a little dangerous, let's just say. Anyways, Rachel, what are you doing at the school after hours?" Rachel visibly brightened at Rose's question.

"I was rehearsing in the auditorium. I'm a singer, and a talented one at that," Rachel told her, sitting up a little straighter. "I was on my way to my locker to grab some sheet music when you ran into-" Rachel was cut off by something running into the door behind them. Hard. Rose stood up abruptly, pulling Rachel with her and looking frantically around the room.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, her voice a little fearful. Rose looked behind her at the convulsing door.

"I think," she said, trying to keep her voice even, "that's what we're running from." Rose's eyes darted around the room, trying to find somewhere they could hide.

"The chemistry closet!" Rachel said, her voice a panicked whisper. She ran over to a door with a Bill Nye poster and opened it, wide enough for both of them to fit in, and closed it just before the other door burst open.

Rachel and Rose stood upright in the tiny closet, trying to keep their breathing quiet. Loud footsteps of what sounded like claws clanked against the tile of the floor, echoing in the otherwise silent room.

"I'm so sorry," Rose whispered, as quiet as she could. Rachel looked in her direction, but couldn't see her face because the room was pitch-black. The footsteps wandered around the room, and the sounds of cupboards opening and closing was faintly heard. Rose squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the steps approach the door slowly. Rose grabbed Rachel's hand, squeezing it tightly. Both girls were almost screaming as the doorknob slowly turned.

Light flooded the closet as whatever it was opened the door. Rachel let out a scream and Rose stood in front of her, shielding Rachel's body with her own. The creature was definitely terrifying- at least eight feet tall, green and scaly, razor-sharp claws and teeth that could bite through Rose's body in one go. It had big, black eyes and almost resembled a Tyrannosaurus Rex, except it was smaller and had slightly more humanoid features. It took a swipe at Rose's face, cutting her right above her right eye. The whatever-it-was took another swipe at her before she could react, this time making a gash across her lower ribs. Rose cried out in pain.

"Run, Rachel!" Rose yelled, but she could tell that Rachel was literally paralyzed in fear. She didn't blame her, the same thing had happened to her a few times.

"Rachel!" a voice said, approaching the room carelessly. The creature looked up and literally disappeared the second the voice got closer. "Rach, I got the- whoa, what happened here?" A tall, pale boy stood in the door frame, holding what looked like sheet music.

Rose's legs gave out the second the creature disappeared. She didn't try to get back up, instead trying to keep the blood that was coming out of the cut on her forehead from seeping into her eye. Rachel dropped next to her, awe-struck. The boy rushed over to both of them, wrapping his arms around Rachel. But she didn't respond to the contact.

"Finn, call an ambulance!" she said, her voice panicked and somehow still firm. Finn looked over at the blonde girl, who was shaking her head.

"No, no. I'm fine. Trust me, there's been worse," she replied, trying to keep her voice light even though she was already getting light-headed from blood loss. Rose stood up slowly, keeping her hand on her forehead where the gash was. "But is there a nurses office around here? I think I should get this wrapped up." Rachel looked up at Rose, still sitting on the ground. She was shocked beyond words, but Rose seemed pretty unfazed.

"You've seen that thing before, haven't you?" Rachel asked, ignoring Finn when he asked what thing she was talking about.

"Um, well, no, not that particular one, no. But I have seen things like it," she said half-heartedly.

"Rose!" Finally, a voice she knew. She spun around to see the tall, lanky friend of hers run through the door.

"You'll never guess what I just saw!" he started rambling about this and that before he finally noticed the blood on the floor that was obviously coming through her t-shirt and the two, horrified teenagers.

"Oh my god, it got you!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, a little bit. I'm fine, though, just need a bandage."

"No, you need stitches!" He moved her hand away from her forehead and looked over the cut. Rose looked down at her hand, surprised by how much blood was on it.

"Okay, maybe a few. But really, I'm fine. I've been impaled, I can handle a few cuts," Rose joked, wincing as the Doctor ran his hands over the area around it.

"You're bruising. Did it hit you, when it scratched you?" he asked, and Rose shrugged.

"I didn't feel it if it did," she replied. "Oh, by the way, this is Rachel and Finn." Rose gestured to the people behind her, Rachel looking terrified and Finn looking confused. But the Doctor didn't pay much attention to them. He was more concerned about his friend that was half-bleeding to death.

"Come on, I better get you to the TARDIS," he said, then added as an afterthought, "They'd better come, too. Rachel and Finn, was it?" They both nodded wordlessly. "Okay, well, come with us. I think you two probably want some answers."

"I just wanted to give Rachel her sheet music," Finn said, confused. Rachel took his hand.

"Please explain what the hell I just saw," Rachel nearly begged. Rose smiled weakly.

"Come with us, we'll explain," she replied, and Rachel nodded and followed Rose and the Doctor, pulling Finn with her.


End file.
